The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Volatile memory and non-volatile memory are two different types of memory. Data stored in some types of volatile memory may be lost when the memory is powered off. Data stored in non-volatile memory, however, may be retained even after the memory is powered off.
Various types of data may be stored in memory. For example, a digital signal processer (DSP) executes signal processing functions on input data, and the signal processing functions are stored in memory.